


A Simple Favour

by internet_self



Series: A Simple Favour [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Embarrassment, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: “It’s so good to see you again Mr Selwyn,” Draco said, injecting as much sincerity as he could muster. Acton Selwyn, responsible for the social blacklisting of multiple then socialites, stood between Draco and finally being unequivocally accepted back into polite society, after all that nasty war business the year prior.





	A Simple Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This is the first fanfic I’ve written in probably over 6 or 7 years. Drarry will always be my OTP, but in the last 6 to 12 months, when I found myself reading some HP fanfic to break my reading slump, I discovered my second OTP in the Potterverse: Dron (Draco/Ron). There is not nearly enough Dron in the fanfic world. So, while I’m currently spending my days looking for a job, I figured why not add some Dron to the world? 
> 
> But if anyone wants to write some Dron fics for me, I would be sooooo down for that, I have so many story ideas I want to see come to life and I’m sure there are more capable people out there than me! I have no idea if this will be sufficiently edited cause i'm sure i'm jusyt gonna write and then post, but I suppose that’s what we get for there being a shortage of Dron stories out there. 
> 
> On to the fic.

 Acton Selwyn brushed his lips across Draco Malfoys raised knuckles, his clammy hand clutching Draco’s. Draco’s lips tightened as he withdrew his hand, yanking as hard as his pureblood manners would allow when Selwyn didn’t seem to want to let go. Selwyn’s hand sported numerous gem encrusted rings, fat bulging around them. The harsh light of the ball room bouncing off his balding head, and diamond necklaces.

“It’s so good to see you again Mr Selwyn,” Draco said, injecting as much sincerity as he could muster. Acton Selwyn, responsible for the social blacklisting of multiple then socialites, stood between Draco and finally being unequivocally accepted back into polite society, after all that nasty war business the year prior.

“Please Draco, call me Acton,” Selwyn had not been subtle in his admiration of Draco, forcing the now Hogwarts graduate to toe the line between reciprocating his flirtations, to facilitate his return to polite society, and keeping their relationship strictly business.

“Of course, _Acton._ I wanted to thank you again for personally inviting me to tonight’s fundraiser,” Draco smoothed down his robes, trying to ignore their slightly too big fit. Having fallen on tougher times since the war, Draco, nor his parents, being able to afford new…well, anything of recent.

“No Problem at all dear boy,” Selwyn took a step closer, his hand made Italian silk robes brushing against Draco’s last season dragon hide boots, “I was surprised not to see your name already on the guest list.”

The familiar sting of embarrassment caused Draco’s eye to twitch involuntarily. “Unfortunately, past… _indiscretions_ of my family have caused my last name to be somewhat undesirable to attach to such events.”

Selwyn’s brow furrowed as if he was only just now associating Draco’s last name with the war atrocities this very event was intending to correct.

“You needn’t worry about any of that sordid business here,” Selwyn leaned closer still, his hand coming up to rest on Draco’s waist, “I would never let anyone insult you at _my_ fundraiser.”

“I appreciate that Acton,” Draco took a subtle step back, his mouth taking on a familiar sneer “I think our savior, Harry Potter, is about to begin what I’m sure will be a _fine_ speech. Don’t they need you?”

Selwyn perked up at the mention of Harry but his attention quickly focused back in on Draco, “For you Draco, they can wait,” His hand squeezed Draco’s side, moving downwards in an attempted caress.

Draco tensed and didn’t move, uncomfortable with the older man’s attention but still unwilling to compromise his favour. They were standing in the corner of the ostentatiously designed ballroom, closest to the door, in view of the room and yet slightly obscured by imported ferns.

“As you know of course, I’ve rented this entire building,” He wore a satisfied grin and Draco was suddenly struck with the knowledge that that must be what he, himself used to look like back at Hogwarts, “in fact, I have a suite upstairs all to myself, after the speeches and formalities you and I could retire for a…nightcap,” it wasn’t asked as a question and the sleezy glint in his eyes sent a shiver down Draco’s back. A slimy, sickly feeling.

“It would be _such_ a shame not to see you at any more events like tonight Draco darling.”

Draco, caught in an impossible situation, began to panic. Saying no would risk jeopardising all of Draco’s perfectly laid out plans, and potentially cut him off from high society if Selwyn felt snubbed, not known to be a forgiving man. Yet, the idea of going upstairs with him and…Draco wasn’t sure he’d be able to get it up, and that may incense Selwyn too.

“Acton, ah-h…well,” just then, out of the corner of Draco’s eye, he saw a flash of red. Still in his Auror robes, predicable and very _un-_ fashionably late, was Ron Weasley. Draco wasn’t sure if he’d had a stroke or if it was just that suddenly Ron was the only person within reach that might actually help him. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco broke away from Selwyn and plastered a bight smile on his strained features.

“Ronald! There you are!” Ron balked as he watched Draco Malfoy practically running over to him, his face struck dumb with confusion. He looked as though he was deciding whether he should draw his wand and call for backup.

Draco hadn’t really seen Ron since the end of school, only fleeting sightings at social events Draco schmoozed his way into and Ron, with his war hero status was obligated to attend. Draco also constantly saw all three members of the now dubbed “Golden Trio” in almost every Daily Prophet. Article after article on their fabulous, celebrated lives. Draco didn’t remember _this_ Weasley from school though. Ron had grown into his height, no longer all arms and legs but muscle under tailored Auror robes, red hair still clashing with everything in sight though. The robes were cut to fit his body, most likely to allow for quick movements in the field but also made Ron appear…powerful, older somehow.   

Draco, increasing panic rising in his chest at how he would explain himself to Selwyn if Ron didn’t play along, threw his arms around Ron’s shoulders and drew him into a tight hug, “Please Weasley, just play along! I’ll do anything, please!” he pleaded into his ear in a rush before pulling back with a smile so tight it might snap at any second.

Ron frowned at Draco, his arms hanging precariously in the air, unsure about what had just transpired, “wha-“,

“Ronald, let me introduce you to the fine benefactor of this evening, Acton Selwyn,” He pulled Ron over to where Selwyn stood with a slightly thunderous expression on his pinched face, “this is my b-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.” Draco looked up to Ron with a pleading expression on his face, one he would never usually show to anyone let alone a Weasley, war hero and Auror. For a moment it looked as if Ron wasn’t going to go along with it. Then a smirk slid onto his face and his arm curled around Draco’s waist, pulling him to his side, while Draco clutched his champagne flute with both hands.

“Acton, of course, Draco has told me _so_ much about you,” Ron smiled down at Draco who was instantly wary.

Draco could see that Selwyn was affronted, his anger simmering behind a mask of socially acceptable politeness. He’d made a mistake, he could see his hopes of returning to polite society slipping away before his eyes. He should have just slept with him.

Selwyn sniffed, “Draco, you never mentioned that you were in a relationship.”

“Well, it uh, never came up,” Ron gave a laugh that he hid behind a cough at Draco stumbling over his words, relishing in the usually refined and cold demeaner cracking.

“I find it hard to believe,” Selwyn bit out, his politeness slipping, “that you would fail to mention dating Ron Weasley, war hero and best friend to _the_ Harry Potter.”

Draco stuttered, not knowing what to say to placate Selwyn. “I-I-“

“It’s new is all,” Ron filled in the strained silence, a sweet smile on his face as he looked down at Draco, “We didn’t want to jinx it so we’ve been keeping it quiet, that’s why the Prophet hasn’t picked up on it yet.”

Draco looked up at Ron in shock, surprised he could be so causal as he lied through his teeth. A Gryffindor shouldn’t be so good at it. Draco also began to realise that maybe it didn’t matter if Selwyn was angry with Draco for leading him on, if he though he was dating _the_ best friend of Harry Potter, Selwyn wouldn’t dare move to blacklist him.

“Well,” Selwyn sniffed, “I guess I can understand that.”

All three parties fell silent and Draco was suddenly more aware that while they were somewhat secluded in their corner, they were still exposed to the ballroom. Draco cast a furtive glance around, trying to see if anyone had noticed Ron Weasley’s hand resting on Draco Malfoy’s waist. He couldn’t begin to imagine what attention that could bring his way. Acton Selwyn was one thing, while he had heard all the rumours about himself already, that he was a little too ‘friendly’ with Acton, already thinking that he was basically selling himself to get ahead, before any such proposition had been given. It would be worse with Weasley, he thinks. While it would be advantageous for Selwyn to think they were a couple, it could be disastrous if anyone else caught on. A death eater inserting himself into the life of an Auror. A war hero. That wouldn’t be a scandal, that would be a matter of wizarding security. The DMLE would probably drag him in for tampering with Ron’s mind or some other such folly. As if he would invest that much time in a Weasley.

“Well,” Draco broke the silence, “It’s been such a pleasure Acton but Ronald and I must be going.”

“You’re going to miss Mr. Potter’s speech?” Selwyn gave them a suspicious stare.

Draco wasn’t prepared for Ron to suddenly pull him hard against his side, “I’ve seen Harry give this speech so many time I could do it myself, and well,” he lent towards Selwyn conspiratorially, a smirk out of place on his face, “ _Draco_ here has a thing for shaggin’ where he might be caught, so we’re gonna go find a nice secluded balcony.”

Draco choked on a scandalised breath, heat rapidly spreading up his neck and onto his cheeks, “ _Ronald_!” he dug an elbow into Ron’s side, looking up and then quickly away, embarrassed. Draco was raised among Pureblood families and circles that would _never_ think to talk in polite company in such a way.

 “Acton surely doesn’t want to here such private affairs,” he said trying to save a modicum of dignity.

Selwyn gave a deep laugh and leered towards Draco, as if he’d forgotten his ‘boyfriend’ was there, “Draco I never would have guessed you could be so…scandalous under all that pureblood decorum.”

“Oh you have no idea,” Ron said, a sinister glint in his eye, one that Draco now recognised as Ron about to take great amusement and pleasure in humiliating him, “He’s always strutting around with nickers under his robes and he _loves_  to beg me to spank him-“

“Okay!” Draco shoved Ron back, away from Selwyn, his usually pale skin alight with embarrassment, “Ronald and I really need to be on our way, we will have to get brunch soon Acton,” without waiting for a response Draco gripped Ron just above his elbow and dragged him towards the exit. He could feel Ron trying and failing to contain his laughter, his entire body shaking from his efforts. The second they past the threshold and found themselves alone in the corridor Ron let out loud stomach shaking laughter. Doubling over he clutched his stomach and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Draco tried to gain control over his body, willing away the harsh red blush on his cheeks, almost shaking from the humiliation he just endured.

“Think that’s funny do you?” He ground out, crossing his arms and sneering at Ron. He was feeling more and more like his old Slytherin self, facing off in a deserted Hogwarts corridor.

“Yeah,” Ron wheezed from the laughter, “I do actually, you should have seen your face when I when I told old Selwyn you were wearing nickers under those robes of yours.” Ron’s own face was red from mirth, he lent back against the wall, crossing his own arms, a self-satisfied smirk on his freckled face.  

“This isn’t funny Weasley! Selwyn is going to think that I-I-“

“That you strut around with girly nickers, yeah.” Draco wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but found himself flustered, at a loss for a sufficiently snarky comeback.

“I do _not_ strut!” He spat, “and you were supposed to be helping me in there Weasley not…”

“Not what?” Ron pushed off the wall and took a step towards Draco, “Give Selwyn some wank material? Trust me Malfoy, he’s imagined you in much more compromising positions than that.”

“That’s the problem!” Draco spluttered, “And people with your social status shoul’d be going around using words like nickers in the first place!”

Ron laughed again, “You really are such a prude Malfoy, if a word like nickers gets yours in a twist. Why’d you need me anyway,” Ron asked, now curious, “everyone already thinks you’re shagging the old man.”

Draco whipped his gaze towards Ron, “ _you_ heard that?”

“I’m an Auror Malfoy, contrary to your belief I’m not actually a clueless idiot, so” he leered, “are you? Bending over for Selwyn?”

Draco scoffed in disgust, “no! I-“ he pinched the bridge of his nose, “he basically told me that if I wanted to keep being invited to soirées like tonight, I was to accompany him to his private suite and then I saw you and panicked.” Draco sighed and looked up at Ron who was regarding him with a thoughtful expression.

“So, can we just forget this night ever happened Weasley, go our separate ways?” Draco stopped himself from adding a ‘please’ at the end.

“I don’t think so Malfoy,” Ron took another step towards Draco, “I believe you said you’d ‘do anything’ if I played along. Well, I played along, so I think it’s time to pay up.”

Draco balked, he had never actually expected Ron to ask for anything, relying on his good Gryffindor sensibilities to help out of the goodness of his heart.

“Come on then,” Ron didn’t wait to see if Draco was following, he just strode down the corridor expecting Draco to scurry along behind him. He did.

They entered a small reading lounge. Ron closed the door behind them, locking it with a wordless flick of his wand. He turned and regarded Draco silently, who was finding it difficult not to shift on his feet. He refrained, lifting his nose in the air a fraction, trying to regain some ground. He was meant to be the self-assured one and Weasley the bumbling mess. Draco wasn’t okay with the shift in power that has somehow occurred between the two. He could feel the intense gaze from across the room and for a second wondered if this was what it felt like to be interrogated by Auror Weasley.

“What do you want from me then,” Draco said, finally breaking the thick silence, “I have a few gallons-“

“I don’t want your money.”

Draco, impatient, put his hands on his hips, “then what do you want?”

Ron’s smirk grew wider until it was grin, “I think I want to see what you _do_ have hiding under those robes of yours.”

“W-what!” Draco spluttered, “you can’t be serious.”

Ron approached Draco slowly, predatory. Draco moved back in sync with him until his back hit the wall. He didn’t know how to deal with this Weasley. His heart pounded in his chest, breath quickening. Ron placed his hands on either side of Draco’s head, caging him in. Ron bent down, his face becoming in line with Draco’s, too close.

“I’m very serious. You said ‘anything’, if you can’t front up you shouldn’t’ve put out.”

Their chests were almost touching and Draco could feel his body responding. He felt himself arching off the wall slightly, instinctively trying to get closer to Ron. Mouths parted, close enough to feel each other’s breath mingling between them.

“Well, _Draco_?” Ron tilted his head to the side slightly, challenging him. Tempting him.

Draco’s brain was foggy, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had turned him on so much with so little effort. The fact that it was by a Weasley sent his brain into havoc.

Draco let out an involuntary whine and crushed his mouth against Ron’s, bringing his hand up to thread through Ron’s hair. Ron grabbed his waist with one hand, the other sliding down to grab Draco’s firm ass cheek, squeezing. The kiss was like nothing Draco had ever felt with his previous partners, messy and violent, Ron taking control and Draco just taking it, moaning as Ron pressed him back against the wall. Ron tugged Draco’s robes off his shoulders, flinging them over a nearby chair. Draco broke the frenzied kiss, out of breath and took Ron in. Heaving shoulders under his Auror robes, powerful and dominant, a Ron he had never experienced before. It caused his hardening cock to ache, constricted in his trousers.

“Fuck,” Draco bit his lip, “I never noticed how fucking hot Auror robes are.”

Ron gave a laugh and lent forward, “should have known you’d be a uniform slut.”

Before Draco could stop himself, he let out a moan. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He’d never been called a slut before. The word went straight to his cock.

Ron licked his neck and bit his earlobe, “that turn you on, being called a slut?”

Draco moaned louder, losing any illusion of self-control, “Yes.”

Ron kissed Draco hard again, unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. Draco, not wanting to wind up naked in front of the fully clothed Auror, tugged at his robes. Ron let him undress him and moments later they were both naked. Ron slid his hand down Draco’s back, cupped his ass with both hands, fingertips sliding down past his cheeks. With an unexpected strength Ron picked Draco up. Draco’s legs wrapped around Ron, his back flush against the wall and their mouths glued together.

“Fuck, your hot,” Ron moaned against his neck, “tell me what you want me to do.”

“touch me,” he whispered against his swollen lips, “please.”

Ron walked backwards until his legs hit one of the lounges. He sat down, Draco straddling his thighs. Ron took both of their hard cocks in his large hand and begun to wank them together. Draco lent his forehead against Ron’s and moaned, rocking into his hand as Ron began to move faster. Without warning Ron lifted his other hand and brought it down against Draco’s ass, _spanking_ him. Draco gasped and shuttered, crying out into Ron’s neck.

Ron chuckled, “I’ll remember that reaction for next time, I’ll spank you hard before I fuck you,” he captured Draco’s mouth again, bringing them closer to the edge as he wanked them.

Draco was struck by Ron declaring that there would be a next time, that he would fuck him. The thought of Ron’s thick cock filling him up brought him closer to the edge.

“I’m going to cum!” he cried out.

Ron, who somehow, up until this point had held onto his composure, grunted against Draco, “Me too!” his breathing quickened and he started thrusting up into his hand alongside Draco.

Draco tensed and cried out as he came. Sated he winced at the over stimulation. Ron released Draco’s cock, pumping his own cock hard and fast, until he came, cum spurting up against Draco’s chest.

Draco couldn’t hold himself up, he slumped against Ron’s chest, sweaty forehead resting against Ron’s shoulder. Ron’s hand came up to stroke Draco’s neck, the action oddly intimate. They sat like that, both breathing heavily.

Draco raised his head and locked eyes with Ron, “That was…intense.”

Ron brought his hand up to Draco’s face, fingers cupping his neck and thumb stroking his cheek slowly, “Yeah, that’s one word for it.” his other hand grabbed his wand, wordlessly vanishing their cum.

A rapid knock against the door startled the two of them apart.

“Ron, mate, you in there?” Harry Potter’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Ron picked up Draco’s robes and handed them to him, “here, get dressed,” Ron said as he reached for his own robes, “Yeah, Harry, I’ll be out in a sec mate.”

Draco threw his clothes back on, the now familiar feeling of panic setting in. Was Potter the only one on the other side of the door, what would Ron say about why they were locked in here, would Ron expect him to hide?

Ron continued to confuse and surprise Draco. Once they were both dressed Ron went to open the door, not bothering to smooth his mussed hair like Draco was frantically attempting to.

“Hey mate,” Ron said nonchalantly.

“Seamus said he saw you-“ Harry stopped talking when he saw Draco hovering behind Ron, robes undone and dress shirt untucked, hair a mess and lips red and swollen, “oh. Ahh…”

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly at Harry, “so how did the speech go?”

      

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my quick ron/draco one-shot!
> 
> comment if you wanna chat about the second greatest OTP in the potterverse.
> 
> Also, seriously, if anyone would PLEASE write me some draco/ron stories, i'll forever love you!


End file.
